In general, as modern people's interest in health recently increases, diet has been popular due to a worry about obesity and the body line. In particular, most people use exercise bicycles to train the lower body and increase flexibility with a small amount of exercise load for a short period of time in a small space.
That is, as shown in FIG. 1, an exercise bicycle 100 of the related art is exercise equipment that includes handlebars 102 connected to the upper portion of a support frame 101, a panel 103, a saddle 104, and a driving device 106 disposed between the handlebars 102 and the saddle 104 and coupled with pedals 105, in which the driving device 106 is operated by the pedals 105.
Therefore, as a user puts the feet on the pedals 105 and rotates the pedals 105 in the normal direction, on the saddle 104 of the exercise bicycle 100, the driving device 110 coupled with the pedals 105 rotates, thereby the lower body is trained, such that it can provide modern people who are lack of exercise with an exercise effect for a short period of time in a small exercise space.
The exercise bicycle 100 of the related art allows the user to drive only the pedals 105, on the saddle 104, such that the user may be bored or feel monotonous and may be sick of the exercise bicycle 100; therefore, it is difficult to expect increasing the exercise effect.